


Rent

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale Robron
Genre: Angst, Hope, M/M, Resourcefulness, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's first time as a rent boy, age 19, and the circumstances leading up to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Added Connor just for a familiar face to keep Robert company.

Robert was out his head. It was his first time. They had given him a couple of beers and no one had warned him they were spiked so it was a surprise to him when he found he was floating so completely out of it.

Sounds came and went to his ears. He could hear his breathing like he was under water with a snorkel, like when he was a kid at Scarborough where he’d gone with Jack and Sarah and Vic, before Andy, before anything really, before that nagging feeling that being Robert maybe wasn’t always something that other people approved of.

There was the music from the TV and then the two men talking and Connor sitting in the chair in the corner with his sweater pulled down like a tent over his knees, arms wrapped round them. His hands were so skinny and pale with long fingers and white nails. Robert wanted to reach out and hold his hands, warm them up and bring some colour to them. Then his mind drifted and he remembered about how good those fingers had felt on his cock and in his arse hole, and he suddenly remembered why he was there.

He glanced around him, clocking the doors. Through the lounge door he could see the kitchen table. He saw the dirty plates smeared with ketchup and brown sauce. He’d had bacon, eggs and toast and beans and god it had been good. Connor had watched him eat. ‘Why don’t you eat?’ He’d asked, angry with him.

He looked at the front door to the street and reflected he could just walk out, into the night. But where would he go?

The man in the suit offered him a cigarette. ‘No, no I don’t.’ He heard himself say. The man moved next to him and he felt the weight of his arm on his shoulder. He guessed that he was around 50, similar age to Jack. Probably better not to think about his Dad right now. He looked again at Connor, who was looking out of the window, he wanted to make eye contact to exchange a smirk or raise eyebrows, but Connor continued steadfastly to look out of the window. It was an old fashioned bay window with some lead beading on the window panes. Outside was pitch dark.

He thought about Katie. He thought about being in love. Kissing in the caravan, Katie’s hair on his stomach as she sucked him.

The man stubbed out his cigarette.

‘Take him upstairs then, Robert.’ Mickey said, winking. ‘Have fun.’

Robert willed Connor to look at him but he kept looking out of the window.

 _Fuck you then_. He thought to himself.

On the stairs he noticed he could barely walk. He knew he was drugged and wished he wasn’t. He wanted more control over this.

 

He wasn’t gay.

He wasn’t stupid and he knew this was nothing to do with being gay, with making love or sex for pleasure.

This was trade plain and simple.

All through his teens he’d known he was attracted to girls. He dated girls. He finally started to fuck girls and he liked it.

Just because he sometimes thought about boys when he jerked himself off didn’t make him gay. He sometimes got a hard on looking at a boy, thinking about what they'd look like undressed.

On a school trip away from Emmerdale, age 14, he had his first full sexual encounter with a boy, when a boy from another school in another city had crawled into his bunk and kissed him after lights out, his hand finding his cock and rubbing him until he came so hard spilling between his legs that he was panicked about the mess and stole the sheet and threw it away in an outside rubbish bin. For weeks after he masturbated recollecting the encounter.

The next time had been the outdoor swimming pool when was 15. He and Andy had gone on the bus, but Andy had thrown up on the grass and gone home alone. Robert had decided to stay on. He’d noticed a lad who kept looking at him. They started chatting and went to the snack shop together buying drink and crisps. They sat on the grass on their towels behind the hedge and started to play fight over the crisps. The wrestling became a grinding, so that Robert had looked around nervously in case someone had seen them. He took the boy to the bathroom, and tried to fuck him but couldn’t open his arse so came in his bum crack, while the lad came on his stomach.

Robert never questioned his sexuality. He was straight and that was that, but he didn’t have an issue with same sex encounters.

They’d laid a honey trap for him. Connor was the honey. He’d got so low that the gentle encounter with the sweet 17 year old was bound to pull him in.

When he first left, or rather, when his father ordered him to leave, he got some end of season farm work picking fruit. As the son of a farmer he knew what and where to ask for this kind of work and he was put up in a mobile home sharing with other workers, barely comfortable but a roof over his head for the chill autumn nights. After a month the season was over, and he had to move on. He looked for casual work but the employment agencies wanted a home address and references, and he didn’t have either. He drove to Manchester and on to Coventry. His money was running out, he spent a few nights in hostels and then started sleeping in his car. One night he picked up a woman in a pub and went back to hers, grateful for a shower and a warm bed. He left before she woke up in the morning, taking a blanket with him. He thought about his Dad, how he would be disgusted and call him a cheap thief.

By now, his bank account was empty and temperatures were plummeting. He could call home, ask his Dad for money, but he would never do that, he would freeze and starve first. He ran out of diesel. He ran out of phone credits. He decided to see if he could get a couple of hundred quid selling the car and felt top of the earth, sleeping in a proper bed and being able to afford food for a couple of weeks after that. He went from garage to garage offering his service as a mechanic and when no one would take him without a reference he forged one. Just as his money ran out completely he got offered a job.

‘You won’t regret it mate.’ He grinned. Shaking the proprietor’s hand. It was going to be OK. Then he got caught sleeping on the premises.

‘Give me an advance then. I’ll get somewhere to stay.’ He urged.

‘Sorry lad, we checked out your references and they don’t seem to exist.’

Robert thrust his hands in his pockets and shook his head as he left. He went towards the city centre. That night he slept wrapped in his blanket in an arcade. He woke with a headache and a dry mouth. He stole some food from a store and got caught by the store detective and let off with a warning. He was disgusted with himself. He didn’t see the point in asking for work anymore. Let’s face it, he couldn’t even wash, other than in the public toilet. He wouldn’t employ himself.

He was hanging out on a street on the outskirts of town, hunger was his main issue, when he first noticed the trade. He’d have expected girls, and curb crawlers, so it took him a moment to realise that it was lads selling it. Skinny lads, well underdressed for the cold weather. He watched them chatting through the car windows then climbing into the passenger seats and the cars driving them away.

So in a moment of madness he decided he could do that. Just to get some money to get himself some food and maybe somewhere warm for a night.

This was trade plain and simple. And he could do that, because he didn’t really know what else to do right now.

He’d made his way to edge of the street, and when a car slowed down and the window wound down he had smiled cutely at the man in the driving seat. ‘You coming for a ride? Haven’t seen you before.’ The driver leered. ‘Get in then.’

And then he’s felt an arm around his waist and turned startled to the blonde boy behind him, who looked at him with a furrowed brow. ‘Where did you appear from?’ He asked. He leaned over to the driver.

'Sorry. He’s not clean.'

And the car raced off noisily.


	2. Chapter 2

‘What did you do that for?’ Robert asked. The boy looked young. He was a similar height to Robert but thin, and he was dressed not for the low winter temperatures, but to show off his lean body to punters. His tank top T-shirt over skinny black jeans showed his white skin and revealed a pink nipple as he moved backwards taking in Robert.

‘Who are you?’ You boy searched his face. ‘You need to go somewhere else.‘

‘Yeah? I’ll go where I want.’

But his intensity trailed off. He could smell fish and chips from up the street and he’d just noticed a half-eaten bag thrown on the corner of the pavement out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to get to it unnoticed. When he finally picked it up and ate what he could salvage he didn’t know the boy was still watching him from far, far away down the street.

He’d stashed his bag under a leafy hedge a half a mile walk away. Inside there was a change of clothes so filthy dirty they weren’t fit for a dog, his dead phone worth some money but he was so afraid to give up on and the blanket, his prize possession. The ground was cold. He needed to find somewhere slightly elevated to sleep. His head and nose were in pain as if there was a piece of metal buried inside his flesh. His chest hurt. He wondered if he had pneumonia. Worst of all was his stomach, sore to the touch. He rarely needed to crap these days because he ate so rarely but he needed to now so he went behind the hedge and felt nauseous and dizzy as he stood up.

For the first time he wondered if he might not survive this. That would teach Jack. But would Jack care? After all, he has Andy, the perfect son. Vic would care. Vic was probably the only one. Robert felt his throat start to burn.

I need a plan, he thought.

He could get arrested. He would be warm inside and they would feed him, too. But he was horrified by the thought of going to prison. Being inside like a common thug. He was afraid his Dad would find out. His Dad must never find out anything about this, ever. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

I need a plan. He thought again, but his mind was fogged with cold and hunger. He saw a bench in a small secluded park and decided to sleep there a while. He would make a plan when he woke.

When it rained he opened the sports bag and put it over his head. The rain ran onto his neck and under his shirt down his front. The blanket got wet around him, taking most of the rain and keeping some of his body dry, he lay half asleep trying to ignore the parts of him that were getting wetter by the instant, his legs mainly and his shoulder. He wondered about hypothermia, perhaps he should try and get to a hospital? I’m not going to make it, he thought, suddenly with a wave of panic. He slept, wondering if he might not wake up, not caring enough to move.

He was woken by a hand taking his. A slight soft hand.  For a second he thought it was Katie, then he opened his eyes that were glued together and blinking saw the blonde boy from before, his hair plastered to his head and his body shining wet from the rain.

The boy had reached under the blanket to find his hand.

‘Come with me.’ He said. ‘I’ve been looking for you. Come on.’  He pulled him by the arm.

 

Robert’s legs were so cold he could hardly feel them as he followed the boy through the rain. They walked for what felt like forever. Robert felt in danger of sleeping on his feet and then suddenly they were on a doorstep and the blonde had a key and was unlocking a front door and then they were inside a house and the boy's feet thundered as he ran up a carpeted stair case and ran down with towels and wrapped one round Robert’s shoulders and used another to dry his head, smiling shyly at his face as Robert looked back at him in confusion.

‘Here we are.’  The boy said. ‘We’ll be warm enough, soon. Follow me.’

He ran back up the stairs and Robert followed him. The boy entered a plain bedroom with a large double bed made up with red sheets. There was a framed picture of a nude male on the wall. The curtains were drawn. He opened drawers and started pulling out clothes, T-shirts, sweaters, underpants, jeans. Look, these might fit you, he indicated some jeans clearly too big, there’s a belt, he added. He passed some underpants, ' These are mine, they might be tight but they’re stretchy.' He added. He suddenly started stripping down in front of Robert who stood frozen, watching him wriggle out of the wet skinny jeans, noticing how he could see the ribs through the boys pale skin, how the boy was completely shaven and smooth under his arms and round his large cock. The boy noticed Robert’s eyes checking him out. ‘Quick, you’ll be ill, get changed.’ He urged.

The boy made them a cup of tea and toast with melted cheese in the kitchen. The smell of the cheese cooking made Robert’s stomach physically heave. They ate slowly in silence at the kitchen table. Robert could hear the clock. The boy left half his toast and Robert watched as the boy dropped it in the waste bin.

‘You can sleep in the room upstairs, but you’ll need to shower first, don’t get the sheets dirty eh? I can show you how the shower works.’

‘Who are you?’ Robert asked at last. ‘Why did you bring me here?’

‘Connor. My name is Connor. I thought you could do with a break.’ He answered, looking away.

 

Robert spent the week with Connor, alone at the house. The weather continued rainy and cold sometimes sleeting. The house was warm. Robert was distressed to have lost his bag. ‘You didn’t have a bag.’ Connor answered him when he quizzed him. ‘I did, it had clothes and my phone, and there was the blanket.’  ‘I don’t know then. You must have left it behind in the rain.’ ‘I didn’t. I wouldn’t have. We need to go and look for it. Do you know the way, where you found me?’  ‘I don’t remember.’

They passed the time chatting about this and that. They ate and they slept.

‘I don’t have any money. I need a job. I’m a mechanic’ Robert explained.

‘You looked like you knew what you doing, hustling the other night. Done that before?’

‘I’ve never done it and you stopped me then.’ He grinned. ‘You saved me.’

Connor just looked away.

‘Why do you do it, then, why do you hustle?’ Robert asked in a low voice.

‘Well, I didn’t chose it.’

‘How old are you?’

‘17’

‘There’s lots of things you could do.’ He remarked but right now he wasn’t such a good example for that. ‘You have a home. You have an address. That makes all the difference when you’re looking for work.’

‘It’s too late.’ Connor shook his head.

Robert went to the bathroom and heard Connor on the phone.

‘He’s here with me. We need some time. Don’t know.’

‘Who you talking to?’ Robert asked sharply.

‘My uncle. It’s his place.’ Connor answered.

 

The third night Connor asked Robert if he could share the bed with him.

'Why don’t you use the other room?' Robert had asked.

‘It’s my uncle’s room, I don’t feel right.’

‘So? Where is he ?'

‘Away.’

‘Are we going to have sex?’  Robert asked.

‘I think so.’

So they went upstairs.

Robert spread his arms out either side of him, lying on his back on the bed, so glad not to be hungry, or cold, or wet, or alone right now, so grateful to this young pretty boy with sultry eyes, who straddled him and whose blonde hair stroked against his chest as he held his wrists and started to circle each nipple in turn with his tongue, gently biting at him.

‘Feels nice! ‘

Robert shared, making Connor smile.

‘I can make you feel more than nice.’ He said. Robert found his voice, the way he talked, very sexy.

‘Go on then. Do it then.’  

Connor took a breath and pulled at Robert's hips pulling them up towards him. He manoeuvred Robert’s legs over onto his shoulders so that his arse slid onto his knees flush against Connor’s pelvis.

‘I never did this.’  Robert told Connor staring up into his eyes. ‘I’m not gay.’

‘Well, you’re going to like it.’

Connor took his fingers coated in lube and started to press around Robert’s rim and then eased a single finger inside.

Robert opened his mouth.

Connor grinned. ‘Do you like that ? Did your girlfriend ever do that for you?’

Robert even at this stage started to rock on the finger. ‘She was stable girl. Of course she did’ he sneered.

Connor slid in a second finger. He curled his fingers and rubbed, at the same time moving his eyes to Robert’s balls and his cock which was straight and hard, pushing into Robert’s stomach, his head shiny with pre cum.

‘You are a treat. You are so hot.’  Connor whispered, moving backwards from under Robert’s legs and using his arms to spread his thighs up and apart while he got access to his balls with his mouth.

As he took each ball into his mouth and sucked, he pushed two fingers back into Robert’s arse again manoeuvring them gently in and out, listening to Robert yelp with pleasure, and feeling him push down on his fingers. ‘More, deeper.’

Connor’s own cock was fully hard with excitement. He knelt up for a moment and took Robert’s hand whispering ‘pull me.’  Robert pressed his chin on his chest and looked at the view and pulled up on an elbow to reach forward and stroke the boy’s long hard cock.

‘OK. You ready for me?’

He pulled Robert’s hips back up over his knees and pulled his thighs over his shoulders again so that Robert’s open arse was pushed against his lower stomach. He slipped three fingers into Robert’s hole and fucked with them. Then he wiped his fingers clean before sliding on a condom and adding more lube around it.

He pushed in.

Robert’s heart pounded.

‘Wow’

There was pain and then as Connor started to move very slowly, there was localized pleasure that spread through his whole groin like a shock.

‘Wh..What’s that?’

Connor grinned. ‘You know nothing about your own body, boy.‘ He laughed.  Adding ‘You’re so tight. You feel so good.’ He folded his hands into Robert's, wrapping their fingers together, as if they were real lovers.

‘Can I kiss you?’ Connor asked as he started to thrust into Robert.

‘Kiss me then,’ Robert moaned, reaching for his cock and starting to jerk himself in time to Connor’s thrusts. When Connor kissed him with his tongue, it pushed Robert too far over the edge and he came so hard it was almost painful. He could feel his anal muscles as they contracted around Connor’s cock. Connor came too, letting out a deep cry and afterwards he laughed. ‘You didn’t last long.’

‘Don’t worry. We’ll go again soon.’ Robert replied.

Later Robert woke to hear Connor speaking on the telephone again.

‘He is fine. Don’t know. Wait a while. He may not. OK. I understand. I’m doing my best. I know. I ‘m doing my best. Give me a few more days.’

‘What’s up? You’re not talking about me?’ Robert asked confused.

‘Nothing. No. About a friend. We need to persuade him to do a job. But Robert.’  Connor added, suddenly. ‘I think, you should leave.’


	3. Chapter 3

Robert looked out of the bay window to the dark outside. There was a night fog, damp and black. He felt consumed by panic. ‘Hey if you need money from me? For the food and stuff. I have no money now but I will have. I’ll find work and I’ll pay you back. You can believe me. I will pay you back.’

‘It’s not an issue.’

‘I’ll fuck you, again. You don’t want me to leave.’ He flirted. His voice had an edge of desperation.

He was right. Connor didn’t want him to leave, and he also wanted to be fucked again. Robert’s cock was large and hot.  Connor had felt good with him inside him. Robert had never penetrated a boy before and had been vulnerable, asking what to do, how to please Connor, how not to hurt him. Robert had shouted out as he hit his orgasm, Connor had loved that he was so vocal. He’d come hard and he wanted another turn.

Two days later Robert was still there.

‘I want to be your boyfriend’ Robert said to Connor quietly after morning sex, he walked to the curtains and opened them a fraction, allowing the weak morning winter sun to come into the room. Connor watched his body, privately celebrating his ownership, however temporary, of this gorgeous man.

 He laughed. ’That’s just too much sex, talking. After a lot of orgasms the body sends a sort of bonding signal to the brain saying _stick with this one_. I think it’s to do with reproduction and making sure offspring get nurtured. I have no idea.’

Robert turned back to him. ‘You talk too much and you think too much. You are a nice looking sexy boy, why wouldn’t someone want to be your boyfriend? ’ He pushed him down flat on the bed and pinned him down with his hips, kissing and sucking against his neck.

‘Don’t mark me, he won’t like it.’ Connor gasped.

‘Your uncle?’

‘Yes’

Robert’s heart began to race. He finally asked what he’d wanted to ask all along.

‘He’s your pimp?’

‘Yes’

‘You grooming me?’

‘Yes.’

Robert kept his face in Connor’s throat on the big bed with the red sheets.

‘Where’s my phone, Connor?’ He asked after a long pause.

‘He took it. I’m sorry.’

‘It’s OK. You’ve done your job. I’m ready.’

‘Robert’ Connor whispered.

‘What?’

‘I do want to be your boyfriend.’

‘Then I will make love to you, boyfriend.’ Robert said. He pressed his lips against Connor’s in a gentle kiss and smiled at him with his eyes. He caressed his body with his fingertips. They made love pretending to be boyfriends, pretending they lived different lives.

They stayed in bed sleeping well into the afternoon, when Mickey arrived. He stood over them, and Connor awoke quickly sensing his presence. Robert slept on. ‘Nice looking boy, like you said, Connor. How will he do? He trusts you by the looks of things. Well done. I’ve got a punter lined up for tonight. Let’s see how it goes, eh?’ 

Connor woke Robert and took him down to eat. They had bacon, eggs and toast and beans and god it was good. Connor watched him eat. ‘Why don’t you eat?’ Robert asked, angry with him.

Mickey sat with them.  ‘I hear you are ready to do some work for me.’

‘I need money.’

‘Well here’s how it goes, you can stay here for now and eat my food like you’ve done all week. I reckon you’re already in my debt, lad, and you do some work for me, then at the end of the month we’ll work out how much you earned and how much you spent and settle up.’

‘Just in case you get any ideas, like using my facilities and then doing a runner on me, I found this. He pulled out Robert’s phone. Look. I put some credit in it and I have a very good friend who helped me get past the password. So here are some of your contacts. Shall we call, someone? I know, Victoria. Or Dad? He pressed dial and waited, watching the panic build on Robert’s face, then Mickey turned off the phone and put it in his pocket.’

‘So tonight.’  He looked at his watch. ‘Well in an hour or so from now, we’re going to have a nice guest. We’re going to have a beer with him in the living room and then when I say, you’re going to take him to the bedroom and do what he wants. Right now we need to clean and get clean. The bedroom sheets need changing Connor and you,' looking at Robert, 'need to shower and shave.’

Connor showed Robert the lube and condoms by the bed. ‘Never let anyone enter you without a condom, technically even your mouth, never enter someone without a condom, Robert. But usually the punters are worried about catching something so they are compliant.’

'Advice?'

‘I already gave you that 3 days ago. Leave.' Connor answered him, then went downstairs.

Robert was out his head. They had given him a couple of beers and no one had warned him they were spiked.

He looked at Connor, who was looking out of the window, he wanted to make eye contact to exchange a smirk or raise eyebrows, but Connor continued steadfastly to look out of the window.

He thought about Katie. He thought about being in love. He wondered if anybody in the future would ever fall in love with him again. And if they found out about this whether they would keep loving him. He swore he would make money after this, and he would never be without money again.

Robert willed Connor to look at him but he kept looking out of the window.

 _Fuck you then_. He thought to himself.

On the stairs he noticed he could barely walk. He knew he was drugged and wished he wasn’t. He wanted more control over this.

 

Coming down the stairs was much harder than going up them.

He didn’t want Connor to look at him anymore.

Mickey gave him a beer which he held onto with white knuckles. He was worried if he drank he would start to throw up. After the punter left, Robert wanted to sleep but he dreaded going upstairs again, back to the room again. Connor went up discreetly and cleaned up.

Robert turned to Mickey.

‘You know there are more profitable ways of doing this.’  He said.

‘How?’ Mickey asked.

Connor took Robert back to bed, he wrapped his arms across his sore stomach.

‘Hello boyfriend.’ Connor whispered.

‘Hello yourself. I’m going to get you out of this.’

‘Yeah?’

'Yeah. Absolutely.'

And they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback appreciated.:D


End file.
